undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Krys
Krys is a Zomu, currently thought to be a Zenkura, living nearby Waterfall. He lives with his father, a specialist in creating potions, and is training to become a fighter. Appearance Without any fur dye, he looks like a regular Zomu. His fur is pure white, he has two tails, etc. He’s much larger than the average Zenkura of his age, being nearly a foot taller and around 25 pounds heavier. His markings are a darker red color. However, with his father’s fur dye, he is almost indistinguishable from a normal Zenkura when it comes to fur color, having been dyed a pastel red, and has been groomed to appear to have two layers. His tails have also been trimmed very carefully to look more cat-like, like a Zenkura as well. In fact, the only thing that isn’t changed to make him look like a Zenkura is his eyes, that being because they’re already a very blue shade. Krys typically wears loose-fitting clothes, and his wardrobe consists of mostly white and black clothes. History Krys was conceived one night, in Snowdin. His father, a Zenkura of at least moderate intelligence and of incredible specialization of potions, had been intoxicated, caused by his own potions which not only made the person inebriated without the use of alcohol, but also, as a result not anticipated by him, boosted sexual drive and desires by a good amount. A mischievous Yakumo saw his inebriated state, and, masking herself as a Zenkura with her shapeshifting abilities, decided to ask the man for a ‘fun night out,’ to which the man agreed. After a long night, the woman revealed herself, though out of the fact that she couldn’t hold her shapeshifted form any longer. The man, deciding that he didn’t want to abandon her in case he happened to have gotten her pregnant, stayed with her, staying away from most Zenkura civilizations, and staying around Snowdin. And indeed, she did bear birth to a child, which ‘they’ named Krys. However, not much longer after giving birth, the Yakumo fled, leaving Krys’ father to care for him on his own, along with trying to reintegrate into the Zenkura’s society, which was not an easy feat. However, in order to hide where he had been, specifically having been hiding out with the Yakumo he had had a child from, he used his knowledge of potions to create safe and waterproof dyes, which he used to make the Zomu appear almost identical to a Zenkura. Later in his childhood, at around the age of seven, while he was out in Waterfall, alone, he was suddenly attacked by a crazed monster on some kind of rampage. Being the defenseless child he was, he tried and failed to run. But, before he was any more hurt, he was suddenly saved by someone. He couldn’t really see who, all he saw was a flurry of spears, but as he saw the person move and attack with both power and finesse, and as he began to research fighting more, and watch others fight, he began to look up to those people, and wanted to fight like them, and help others with that fighting. At the age of 13, when he finally learned to stand on his legs, he was given the magic-infused crystal (Specifically a Citrine) normally given to Bakesune - which proceeded to react violently, changing shape, structure, even trying to fly away from his hand. However, after it was calmed down, it was figured out the reaction was due to Krys himself, specifically his manipulation abilities. After realizing this, Krys was ecstatic, immediately leaving into Waterfall to practice, which he did everyday since then. Now, Krys has improved slightly with controlling his abilities, though he’s still not perfect. He’s also started to hit growth spurts, which has made him ''much ''taller and heavier than the rest of his age group. As such, he has started to get suspicious, question why he would be growing so quick as to already be almost tall as the tallest Zenkura recorded. However, he has come no closer to realizing exactly why. Personality Krys is an extremely active person, wanting to move around and do things all the time, whether it be training, or running, or anything at all. He idolizes fighters, and constantly does any form of training that will help him attain an equal level to them. He’s very much a go-getter, preferring to work to get something himself than ask anyone else for help, and struggles to ask for help if he ever does need it. He’s easily excitable, and quick to celebrate for anything. However, despite this, he’s still quite intelligent, being slightly more than average for other Bakesune, and devotes most of this intelligence to fighting, thinking up battle strategies, and thinking on his toes. He’s also quite clever in using his environment to his advantage, such as knocking people into water, or brushing snow into their face. However, due to his quickness to celebrate, he’s easy to catch off-guard as well. Abilities Poison Resistance Like most Bakesune, he’s extremely resistant to poison Crystal manipulation Krys has the ability to manipulate crystalline structures Telepathy Krys can read the minds of other beings, though it’s obvious when it’s happening, as they hear ringing and their eyes go white. He uses this in fights to predict his opponent’s movements. Intelligence Krys is slightly higher than average in intelligence of other Bakesune, Potion Making Having learned from his father, he has learned to make some useful potions, such as heat-resisting potions, fur dyes, and accelerated healing potions. He carries a few of the latter on his person at all times. Strength Due to him not knowing that he is a Zomu, he is not aware of his physical strength. Strengths He’s very quick thinking, and when fighting in a place with a multitude of crystalline structures, can be very powerful, with attacks from several directions, constantly present defense, etc. However, he can’t keep this up for long, and in places without the same crystalline structures, he’s much less powerful, only having his crystal weapon on his person. He’s also well-verse in fighting with weapons, mostly a mace, and uses a ball of crystal to make them. Weaknesses He’s very slow, and has a hard time moving around in-battle without messing himself up. He also cannot use his crystal manipulation powers for long without tiring himself out, especially if he’s using telepathy at the same time. Relationships Family Father, alive and in good standing Friends Not many, other Zenkura usually Acquaintances Zenkura in the village that he knows but hasn’t talked with much, which is most Enemies None, as of yet Other He met Xero in Waterfall, and after being friends for a while, Xero grew feelings for him. While he initially rejected him, after a while, he reciprocated the feelings, and started a relationship with him. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Bakesune Category:Male